784 Hari
by haru784
Summary: Kumpulan cerita kilat kehidupan domestik Yunho dan Changmin. -haru784 HoMin Cover image credit: Old Xian


**Suatu hari**

Ketika Yunho memasuki dapur, Changmin sedang mengaduk-aduk sesuatu di dalam panci. Yunho tahu ia sedang memasak pasta dan yakin bahwa itu _spaghetti carbonara_. Jangan salah sangka, Yunho menyukai masakan Changmin. Masakannya lebih layak daripada hasil masakan Yunho yang ia sebut sebagai karya terbaiknya. Tetapi, Chanin telah membuat _spaghetti carbonara_ sepanjang minggu dan meski Yunho menyukai masakan Changmin, dia rela menjual jiwanya untuk makan makanan lain. Dan dia siap untuk tawar-menawar.

"Changmin, kau tahu, Heechul bilang dia pernah datang ke sebuah restoran yang bagus dan mereka menyediakan ramyun yang sangat enak. Aku berpikir kita bisa pergi kesana akhir pekan ini."

Dia duduk, mencoba terlihat setenang mungkin dan menatap Changmin.

"Kau tidak terlalu suka ramyun."

"Kau bilang apa? Akusuka ramyun, aku sangat suka hingga ingin berenang di dalamnya."

Oke, mungkin dia sudah berlebihan karena Changmin menunjukkan ekspresi aneh di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu", Yunho menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Karena Heechul bilang kalau ramyun itu sangat enak dan aku ingin mencobanya."

Changmin masih menatapnya.

"Tapi, tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak ingin pergi. Kita dapat menghabiskan akhir pekan di dalam rumah dan makan pasta."

Tidak ada tanggapan.

"Ya, mari kita makan pasta."

Pembicaraan sebelah pihak ini mulai terasa canggung.

"Uh.. Apakah sudah siap?"

"Lima menit."

Dan _spaghetti carbonara_ akhirnya.

 **Suatu hari**

Ini tentang peraturan mengenai sepatu. Soal 'Changmin benci memakai sepatu di dalam rumah'. Aturan itu.

 _Sepatu sialan!_ Yunho memaki. Mereka memilih untuk tetap berada di kakinya ketika dia memasuki rumah. Bukan karena Yunho tidak mencoba untuk melepaskannya, hanya ia terlalu mabuk untuk mengingat. Lagipula ia hanya sampai dua langkah dari pintu karena terjatuh di lantai. Tapi, Changmin tidak peduli. Yang terpentung adalah sepatu yang ada terpasang di kakinya. Bukan dirinya yang menatap Changmin dengan tatapan menyedihkan, bukan. Tetapi, sepatu. Yunho ingin memaku lagi

"Hyung, apa yang kukatakan soal tidak boleh memakai sepatu di dalam rumah?"

Oh, Yunho benar-benar mabuk ia melihat ada dua Changmin. Sayangnya, keduanya tengah memarahinya saat ini.

"Apa kau mendengarkanku? Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan dirimu mabuk hingga tak bisa berdiri?"

"Minnie, tolong bantu aku.."

"Tidak boleh memakai sepatu di dalam rumah, hyung!"

"Yaaaaa"

Kepala Yunho sakit. Ia tidak sengaja menyeret omongannya.

"Tooolong"

Changmin membuang napas dan membantu Yunho melepas sepatunya. Kemudian ia menariknya berdiri dan menyeret pria itu ke kasurnya.

"Minnie sangaaaat baik.."

Changmin memutar bola matanya. Ia melucuti jaket hyung-nya dan menyelimutinya.

"Kau sangat baik dan aku mencintaimuuu"

 _Oke, itu cukup mabuk._ Changmin sedang berjalan ke arah pintu dan berhenti ketika Yunho mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya kembali ke sisi pria itu.

"Cium aku selamat malam~"

 **Suatu hari**

Pisang adalah buah yang aneh, Changmin berpikir. Mereka begitu kuning, begitu panjang, begitu lonjong, dan terlalu aneh. Changmin sudah menatap buah itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama sekarang.

Dia menaruh dagunya di atas meja, mata berfokus pada beberapa pisng di depannya ketika Yunho memasuki dapur. Yunho mengambil sebotol jus jeruk dari lemari pendingin dan meminumnya tanpa gelas. Changmin akan memarahinya, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun saat ini. Yunho heran, apa yang sedang dia amati? Dia duduk di seberang Changmin dan memandangnya penasaran, tapi kemudian mengabaikan hal itu. Changmin bisa menjadi orang aneh kadang-kadang.

Yunho mengambil sebuah pisang, mengulitinya, lalu makan dengan nikmat. Tatapan Changmin beralih dari pisang yang dipegang Yunho, lalu ke mulutnya.

"Aku ingin pisang."

"Ya makan", jawab Yunho ringan.

Changmin berdiri, berjalan memutari meja, lalu berlutut di depan Yunho.

 **Suatu hari**

"Rasa cemburu adalah monster bermata hijau, Changmin."

"Enyahlah, hyung! Pergi sana!"

Sebuah daun pintu tertutup kasar di depannya.

 _Baiklah, ini akan menjadi hal yang hebat_ , Yunho berpikir.

Ini salah Yunho. Baiklah, tidak seluruhnya, setidaknya setengah dari itu. Ini setengah salah Yunho. Jadi, Changmin marah padanya.

Semua orang tahu kalau Go Ahra itu seperti pelacur -setidaknya Changmin berpikir demikian- dan ketika berurusan dengan Yunho, dia menjadi debu di mata Changmin. Dia selalu berusaha mendekati Yunho, sok bersosialisasi dan lainnya. Dan Yunho sebagai artis yang baik -dan orang yang baik pada umumnya-, secara logika juga baik padanya.

Jadi, ketika dia mengundang Yunho makan malam, dia menerimanya. Secara sopan tentu saja. Kemudian, mereka pergi ke restoran yang bagus, makan makanan lezat, mengobrol, dan minum anggur yang enak. Semua itu biasa dan normal dalam masyarakat sosial dan dunia kerja profesional. Tapi, tidak bagi Changmin. Tidak ada yang biasa ataupun normal saat menyangkut Go yang berusaha dekat-dekat dengan hyung-nya. Hyung _miliknya_.

Jadi, dia ngambeg. Dia ngambeg dan cemberut dan mengurung diri dalam ruangannya. Ada ketukan halus dan suara tenang Yunho.

"Sayang, aku sudah memesan dua kursi di restoran favorit kita untuk lusa. Kita akan makan malam dengan lilin dan aku berjanji akan membawa bunga mawar. Warna merah."

Ketika Changmin membuka pintu dan melihat wajah penuh harap Yunho, dia tidak dapat menahan dirinya untu memeluknya. Changmin tahu kalau Yunho tahu bahwa ia tersenyum.

 **Suatu hari**

Kali ini masalah jadwal kamar mandi. Changmin harus menunggu bermenit-menit karena Yunho menggunakan waktunya dengan sebaik-baiknya di dalam sana. Bukannya dia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan hyung-nya di bawah pancuran air. Menyanyi dan menari, jelas saja. Tapi, ayo lah. Ini sudah lewat satu jam dan mereka punya pekerjaan menanti pada jam selanjutnya.

Changmin belajar dari pengalaman, sungguh. Ini karena dia tidak biasanya bangun kesiangan dan menyebabkan dirinya berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Dia mengetuk pintu dan setengah teriak ketika tidak ada respon dari dalam.

"Hyung, ayolah! Kita akan terlambat dan aku butuh mandi!"

Tidak ada suara setelah miliknya.

"Hyung!"

"Hyung?"

Ini sudah hampir dua jam dan Changmin mulai berpikir kemungkinan lain yang membuat Yunho berlama di kamar mandi. Dia membuka pintu dan menerobos masuk Yunho yang tengah berdiri di depan cermin tanpa mengenakan apapun. Kecuali _headphone_ besar di kepalanya. _Orang bodoh mana yang memakai_ headphone _di kamar mandi?_

Yunho sedang menggunakan _aftershave_ ketika Changmin menatapnya dengan mimik muka panik. Dia melepas _headphone_.

"Err, Changmin?"

"Jawab kalau ada orang yang memanggil, idiot!"

Pintu tertutup dengan sentakan keras, Changmin cepat-cepat keluar sebelum matanya dapat menyusuri arah bawah.

"Dan cepat seleseikan mandimu!"

 **Suatu hari**

"Changmin, apa kau sudah tidur?"

Yunho terjaga, berbaring di sisi ranjangnya dan memandang langit-langit. Changmin di sisi lain, sedang memeluk Bambi dan melingkarkan kaki panjangnya di tubuh boneka besar itu. Yunho menatap punggung Changmin.

"Hmm.. Ini kamarku, hyung.", jawab Changmin mengantuk.

"Ya"

"Jadi, pergilah."

"Kau terdengar mengantuk."

"Aku mengantuk."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

Changmin berbalik pada Yunho. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yunho dan memeluknya. Yunho tersenyum, mencium puncak kepala Changmin.

"Selamat malam"

an: Fic ini terinspirasi oleh manhua 19 Days karya Old Xian yang harus kalian baca jika belum pernah tahu. Lucu dan kiyuut :) Bagaimanapun, ini adalah fic pertamaku setelah hiatus. Aku harap kalian menikmatinya :) -haru784 (Yupz, aku ganti nama lagi)

HoMin bukan milikku.


End file.
